Do I?
by Countrygurl212
Summary: Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely? Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? Baby, do I? - Loliver
1. Sooner or Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song "Do I" by Luke Bryan.

Chapter 1

_**Baby what are we becoming  
It feels just like we're always running  
Rolling through the motions everyday**_

Oliver Oken was always a pretty straight forward guy. His friends told him he was an open book. His mom always told him that he wore his heart on his sleeve. Lilly on the other hand said he was just predictable. It could have been the fact that she had known him since preschool, which made him so predictable to her. But, honestly he would never know.

He sighed to himself. Sadly, it had been 72 hours since their breakup, and he still couldn't get her out of his head. Yes, that's right. Breakup. Two horrific words that he wished he never knew the meaning of.

Everyone had always said they would make the perfect couple. For a long time they just brushed all the comments aside, and people finally gave up. He never actually believed it anyway. Lilly and he together made him laugh. It was as preposterous as he and Miley together. They were all just friends.

But, something changed down the line. A little feeling some people liked to call love. When Miley left to film 'Indiana Joannie' things started to change. He became a lot more aware of certain things about Lilly that he may not have paid attention to before.

When they kissed for the first time he knew that he never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again. All of a sudden it clicked. He had been in love with Lilly a lot longer then he had realized.

After their first fight, he had never felt so horrible in his entire life. How could he have said such ridiculous crap to her? Coldplay, Radiohead? Did it really matter? The correct answer was no.

Looking back, their first fight seemed like ages ago. That night he had never felt so awful. He thought he could never feel worse then had that night, but boy was he wrong. Now, he felt worse.

--

"_Oliver, how could you stand me up?" Lilly cried out, tears fluttering in the corners of her eyes. _

_He couldn't believe that he was behind those tears. It pained him so much to see her this upset. He would do anything to make this better. The situation was beginning to spiral out of control, and fast. He could feel it. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Lilly began talking again._

"_You know how badly Matt hurt me when he did this to me. I thought you were different. I thought you were special. You've been my best friend since preschool for god's sake. To top the whole thing off you were with Miley. Why would you be with her when you knew we had a date last night?" She said in a huff._

_Lilly was not the kind of girl to play the whole jealous girlfriend role. So, this surprised him. He didn't seem to understand why Miley was a threat to her. They were all best friends. _

"_Is that what this about? Are you really jealous of Miley? Because if you are that's ridiculous." He said annoyed. _

_If only she knew the real reason he was with her, she would be humming a different tune. He was asking Miley for help with finding Lilly the perfect gift for their one year anniversary. This would be coming up in a few days. They had spent hours looking through catalogs together, when Oliver finally realized the time; he knew he had screwed up royally. _

_Oliver was sure Lilly would understand once he gave her his explanation. The thought of him and Miley romantically made him want to gag. There was no way Lilly could possibly think otherwise. Besides, hadn't they gone over this before when Miley had thought that he loved her? Lilly was the one he loved, not Miley. _

"_Are you really going to tell me how I feel is ridiculous?" Lilly asked, her tone changing from hurt to angry._

_Oliver considered what she said for a moment. He always said stupid stuff he didn't mean when he was angry. Apparently she took his silence as the answer she was looking for. _

_She looked him straight in the eyes. "Oliver, we're through!" She told him storming off dramatically. She always did know how to make an exit. _

_His heart sank as he caught up to her quickly, and put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Don't you want to hear my explanation?" He asked her desperately._

"_No," She said. "Not really." Before leaving his porch step and walking away from him. Never once looking back. _

--

"Oliver Oken?" Miss. Kunkle exclaimed, shaking him from his thoughts.

When he realized that most of the eyes in the class were on him, he sunk farther down into his seat.

"Yes ma'am," He said politely, trying to ignore making direct eye contact with her, or anyone in the class for that matter.

"I asked you a question." She said frustrated.

Oliver was quick on his feet as always, "And I'll have an answer, just as soon as you tell me what the question was?"

Miss. Kunkle frowned. "Do you really want to test me Oliver?" She said impatiently. "I see no reason for you to be in this class if you aren't going to take it seriously."

Oliver sat up straight in his chair, and his gaze automatically met Lilly's who was sitting only a few seats a way from him. She just shook her head, and rolled her eyes at him. He could decipher the look on her face easily. Annoyance. That seemed to be the only look she had on her face when they crossed paths lately. She turned her head quickly, and he felt his heart sink.

"I'm sorry Miss. Kunkle. Could you please repeat the question?" He asked her, praying just this once things would go smoothly for him.

It seemed that his prayers had been answered, at least for the moment.

Miss. Kunkle let out a sigh. "The question was, which of these is an example of an organelle: A) amoeba, B) chloroplast C) digestive system, D) muscle , or E) stomach?"

Oliver thought this over for a few moments, as he stared down at his desk. He could feel Lilly's gaze on him again. Most likely the same annoyed expression on her face. For someone who hated his guts she sure stared at him a lot.

Okay, he needed to stop thinking about her. That's what got him into this mess in the first place. If he wanted to prove anything to her, he needed to answer this question correctly. It was a wonder how the two of them got into AP Biology in the first place.

"Oliver, we're waiting." Miss. Knuckle said impatiently, tapping her pencil on her desk.

"The answer is the digestive system." Oliver answered confidently, a small smirk playing at his lips. Take that Lilly.

Before Miss. Kunkle had a chance to answer him, Lilly's hand shot up in the air.

"Actually Miss. Kunkle, the answer is chloroplast." She said, looking back over at Oliver and returning his smirk from earlier, only hers was bigger.

"Thank you Lilly." Miss. Kunkle smiled. "I suggest you hit the books Oliver, or it looks like you will be failing the exam next week."

Oliver groaned. Figures, Lilly always had to show him up, especially since their breakup. There was that ugly word again.

Just as Kunkle was about to fire another random question to prepare them for the exam, the bell rang. Finally! It was time for lunch, his favorite time of day. He couldn't seem to get out of his seat fast enough. As usual Lilly had already bolted out the door. She was closer to the door then he was, making it easier for her to escape. It had been a mere three days since their breakup, and she had already skillfully mastered avoiding contact with him after class.

He walked out of the door quickly, hoping Kunkle wouldn't stop him to talk to him about what happened in class today. He made it out the door with out her stopping him, and let out a huge sigh of relief, as he made his way to his locker. At least one thing had gone his way.

He opened his locker with ease as he threw a few books in it, and grabbed a few more. He then slammed it shut and headed down the hallway to lunch. The one thing in school that he actually looked forward to.

Oliver pulled open the cafeteria doors and got in the line for pizza. The line was rather short for once. He paid the lady at the cash register and made his way to the usual table that he sat at. He scanned the lunch room and his eyes immediately locked with Lilly's, who was coming out of the deli line. Her gaze fell to that same table, and he knew she was going to sit there, making it off limits to him. Her gaze locked with his again, the look on her face was once again easy to read. He could almost hear her unsaid words.

_Don't mess with me Oken. _

Oliver broke their gaze and began looking around the cafeteria again; there had to be somewhere else for him to sit. He could always sit with Miley, but he knew that would only add fuel to the fire.

This was useless; he looked back to where he knew Lilly was still standing, and met her gaze again. He threw his lunch into the trash bin, and never once broke their stare. His eyes were sad, as he made his way out of the same cafeteria doors as he had entered.

It looks like Lilly's won this round. But, he was not about to give up with out a fight. He knew one thing for sure; their love was worth fighting for.

_**Baby what are we becoming  
It feels just like we're always running  
Rolling through the motions everyday**_

A/N: I hope everyone liked this! It's my very first chapter story for Loliver and I hope I did them justice! I know this seems sad, but I am never one to end a story unhappily! Well, most of the time anyway. Please, please, PLEASE, REVIEW!!! It would mean the world to me!! :)

Much Love,

Countrygurl212

XOXOXOXOXOXOX


	2. One In a Million

Chapter 2

_**I can lean in to hold you, or act like I don't even know you  
Seems like you could care less either way**_

"Why won't she look at me?"Oliver muttered to himself.

He felt as if he was a clump of dirt, useless and worth nothing. To her at least. It hadn't always been like this. They were so happy together. Okay, sure they fought regularly, but that's just how they were. Teasing and bickering was just a part of both of their natures. They never meant any harm by it.

When you get together with your best friend it definitely brings on a few challenges, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Because ultimately he knew that they were perfect for each other. Because when they weren't teasing and bickering back and forth, they were that annoying mushy couple that everyone got irritated by.

They were one hell of a pair, but that's what made it work. Oliver without Lilly was like peanut butter without jelly. Most of the time it just doesn't work out.

--

"_Oo Olllie, dance with me! Please! I love this song!" __Lilly proclaimed excitedly. _

_They were back stage at another one of 'Hannah's' concerts, and they were both dressed up as their alter egos, Mike and Lola. Hannah had just started to sing the first few bars of "One In a Million"._

"_I don't know an Ollie, but I do however know a Mikey, and he would love to dance you with you." Oliver said trying to hold back a laugh. _

_Lilly stuck her tongue out at him. "Alright fine, Mikey," Lilly corrected herself, now trying to hold back her own laughter. "Would you please dance with me?" _

_Oliver smiled widely. "Why Lola I thought you'd never ask!" He told her cheekily. _

"_You are such a doughnut!" Lilly said giggling to herself, as she grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist. _

"_Yea, but that's why you love me so much." Oliver responded, as Lilly placed her hands on the back of his neck, and they began to sway back and forth slowly, in time to the music. _

"_Correction, that's why Lilly loves you so much, I'm not so sure about Lola." She said teasingly. _

"_I might be able to convince her otherwise." He explained, an idea popping into his head. _

"_Oh and just how exactly will you be able to do that?" Lilly asked smirking. _

"_I have my ways." Oliver said mysteriously, just before closing the gap between them and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. _

_He felt her melt into his embrace, as she kissed him back just as passionately. Words could not sum up the personal high he was on at the moment._

_When he broke the kiss, he could see she was a bit disappointed that it hadn't lasted longer._

_What he said next made up for her disappointment. _

"_You are my one in a million." Oliver whispered into her ear, just as the song came to a finish._

"_Oh, Oliver." She sighed dreamily, a big grin forming on her face. _

"_Don't you mean, "Oh Mike?"?" Oliver asked jokingly. _

"_Shut up!" Lilly yelled slightly annoyed. "You're ruining the moment!" _

"_I bet I know of a way to fix that." He said, leaning in to kiss her again. _

_This time when they pulled apart, there was no talking. All they could do was grin at each other, as she rested her head in the nape of his neck. This was a night he would always remember. _

_--_

As Oliver stood backstage, he couldn't help but wish things were as happy now as they were then. Lilly was standing directly across from him, but she wouldn't even turn her head to look in his direction. It was like he wasn't even there. The tension between them was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

'Hannah' was playing one of her newest songs, and he could tell Lilly was really enjoying herself. She was either really into the song, or really into making him miserable. Knowing Lilly, it was probably a little bit of both.

He tried his hardest to focus on the concert, and not the girl standing next to him, but it was nearly impossible.

"I'd like to dedicate this next song to my two best friends, Lola and Mike." Miley explained to the audience.

Oliver was completely shell-shocked. When had she stopped singing? Had he really been daydreaming for that long? Once he got over the initial shock that she wasn't singing anymore, what she had said finally sank in.

He couldn't help but notice Lilly's jaw drop when she heard what Miley had just told the audience.

"They've been fighting for a few days now, and I wish they would just make-up already!" Miley continued to explain.

It didn't take long for Lilly to take action. She ran out onto the stage, and grabbed the microphone from Miley.

Now it was Oliver whose jaw was dropped.

"Hi," Lilly said into the microphone. "I'm Lola, Hannah Montana's close and personal friend, and I'd just like to say that Ol- Mike, and I are not fighting, we broke up. There is a huge difference." She explained her arms folded across her chest.

"You guys broke up? Now isn't that sad everyone?" Miley cooed.

The entire audience let out a chorused, "aww". 'Hannah' had them eating out of the palm of her hand.

Lilly was quick to rebuttal. "People break up. It's not that big of a deal!" She tried explaining.

Oliver couldn't help but notice that out of the corner of her eyes she was shooting daggers at Miley. Either Miley didn't care, or she didn't notice, because she continued talking to the audience as if Lilly wasn't there.

"Wouldn't y'all love to see Mike and Lola dance to "One In a Million?"?"

Everyone in the audience began to cheer.

Oliver walked onto the stage and reached out to grab the microphone. It was his turn to talk. If Lilly could say whatever the hell she desired, so could he. Maybe she would actually listen to him, if he was addressing an entire audience instead of just her.

Miley was too quick for him, she grabbed it before he could and signaled for her band to start playing, as she started to sing the opening lines to "One In a Million".

_Damn her. _Oliver thought to himself.

She gave Lilly a push in Oliver's direction, and the pair just stood there for a minute, neither one of them making the first move.

"Look, let's just do this one dance and be done with this whole mess." She said loud enough for Oliver to hear over the music.

Surprised by her response, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed her hands on the back of his neck. Lilly didn't even flinch, which also surprised him.

Although, what she said next definitely _didn't_ shock him by any means.

"Don't think that just because we are dancing here on stage, means that everything is suddenly fixed. I'm still beyond pissed at you." Lilly remarked.

Oliver quickly became defensive.

"Hey, I didn't set this whole thing up. So, don't get mad at me for it. You're already pissed at me enough as it is." He reasoned.

His defensiveness wore off just as quickly as it had come, when he saw her reaction.

Lilly let out a small giggle, and her facial expression began to soften. "Yeah, this one was all Miley."

Oliver smiled.

"Good. Then let's at least pretend to enjoy this, for the crowd's sake." He could already feel some of the tension between them melting away.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I can deal with that."

They began to sway back and forth in time to the music, and it brought Oliver back to the last time they had done this. They were so cheerful together. He closed his eyes for a moment taking everything in. When he opened them, Lilly was still standing there with her arms wrapped around his neck.

There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but he knew if he opened his mouth to speak, all of the tension would come flooding back. He was never very good at confrontation in the first place.

For a second or two he forgot that they had broken up, as their eyes locked onto each other's. Everything was right with the world again. At least for a little while. In Oliver's eyes, it seemed as if there wasn't an audience anymore. It was just him and Lilly, dancing.

The song was coming to an end, and he knew that when it was over they would part their separate ways and she would go back to hating his guts. He didn't want this moment to end. What he did next, he knew would be something he would regret later, but it felt like the right thing to do at the moment.

Oliver slowly tilted his head to lean in to kiss her.

Lilly dropped her hands from his neck in an instant. Her face was a bright shade of pink, and it looked like tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. He only had a second to catch a glimpse of her face, because the next thing he knew she was running off the stage.

To everyone in the audience she was just running off the stage, but to Oliver it felt like she was running out of his life, and all because of one simple mistake.

_**I can lean in to hold you, or act like I don't even know you  
Seems like you could care less either way**_

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! :) It was much appreciated. Such a sad ending, I know. But, bear with me everyone. There is a lot more to come. Once again, please, please, PLEASE, REVIEW! Reviews are what keeps me motivated to continue writing.

Much Love,

Countrygurl212 3


End file.
